The One They Call Dovahkiin
by lolsugerplums45
Summary: Nordic countries Norway and Denmark find themselves in the cold and mysterious land known as Skyrim. As the two try to piece together why they were there and the many memories they had of the place, they will encounter various challenges, and soon enough one shall be the long lost hero everyone knows as Dovahkiin. But are they ready for the challenging life in Skyrim?
1. End of The Line

**This is a new thing I'm trying out. I have now gotten into TES V: Skyrim (new favorite game) and decided, I should try a Hetalia crossover with it. Since there aren't many of these I wonder if anyone is going to see it... so enjoy ^.^**

**I HIGHLY RECOMMEND YOU LISTEN TO SOME OF THE SKYRIM OST's ON YOUTUBE: ( playlist?list=PLAC035C8352A7AA66) Here is a playlist :3**

**TES V: Skyrim - Bethesda**

**Hetalia - Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Chapter One: End of The Line**

Clip! Clop! Clip! Clop!

Two men, around their twenties were tied up and in the back of an old beaten up wagon. One of the men had woken up and taken notice of their surroundings. It was cold, that was the first thing the man had noted. The second, was the area. The mountains of snow seemed like where he was from, but not at all the same. This said man was called Norway, or Lukas Bondevik. There was a snore next to him which caught his attention. The other man, who was a bit taller and had messy blond spiky hair was still out cold next to him. Lukas grunted, and shoved the man who now was woken up by his action.

" Den- I mean, Mathias... what do you suppose of this... place?" Lukas asked the spiky haired man, Mathias who now noticed the situation.

Mathias shrugged and replied with a, "I don't remember what had happened last night before all... this"

Lukas studied his companion closely. Normally, in situations like this Mathias would of at least made a joke or act like a bubbly idiot. But when he gets dead serious, something has got to be wrong.

"Hey, you two. You're finally awake." An unknown voice stated.

Lukas and Mathias quickly jerked their heads to see another man, who seemed a bit older than them by a few years. He had long dirty blond hair and little bit of facial hair on him. He gave the two a little smile and continued talking, "You two seemed like you were trying to cross the border to Cyrodiil, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there." The man jerked his head towards his left.

Mathias turned and stared at the so called thief and another man who also had long blond hair. but instead of just chains on him he also was gagged. Lukas on the other hand, kept a close eye on the first long haired man. His uniform seemed of one in an old military Lukas had seen in his early ages of being a country. The accent was a bit off, it sounded much like a mix between Lukas' accent and Mathias' accent, so the man must be from one of the Nordic countries.

"Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy." The thief stated back at the long haired man.

'Stormcloaks and Empire? It seems highly familiar, why can't I remember?' Lukas thought to himself, 'Denmark doesn't seem to notice...' Lukas glanced to the Dane, and sure enough Mathias didn't seem the least bit confused, he just looked curious to what the thief was talking about, but didn't have second thoughts like Lukas did.

"If it they hadn't been looking for you, I would have stolen that horse and be halfway to Hammerfell." The thief continued, as the long haired man glared at him.

The thief then turned his gaze towards Lukas and Mathias.

"You two. We shouldn't be here." The thief stated.

Mathias tilted his head in question and asked, "But, why are we here then?"

The thief just shook his head and replied gesturing to the two other long haired men.

"It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants." He said.

Mathias turned his gaze to the two the thief was talking about for a short time, before returning to stare back at the thief.

"We are all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." The long haired man said.

"Shut up back there!" A soldier who was riding in the front of the wagon scolded.

Lukas stared at the soldier's attire. It was different from the uniform the long haired man was wearing. Plus, a bunch of the other soldiers were wearing the same thing.

'They must be the soldiers of the Empire the thief was talking about...' Lukas observed.

Mathias seemed in deep thought as well as he tried to take in what he was now experiencing.

The thief started to talk about the gagged man in front of him.

"And what's wrong with him, huh?" The thief asked

"Watch your tongue." The long haired man coldly stated.

Lukas choose this time to question the long haired man, "Who is he? Another thief?"

The long haired man shook his head and replied, "That man is Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King."

The thief's eyes widened as he started to process what was his fate.

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? Y-You're the leader of the rebellion" The thief stuttered.

Lukas and Mathias were confused by this and just sat back quietly waiting to see what the thief was worried about.

"But if they've captured you... Oh gods, where are they taking us?" The thief continued.

Mathias stiffened a bit and turned to Lukas.

"What?" Lukas whispered. No reply.

"What is it, stupid Dane? Spit it out!" Lukas whispered a bit louder.

"I-if he's worried about being with this Jarl guy, and we're in chains going to an unknown destination..." Mathias explained shaking a bit.

Lukas shook his head, "We're countries, we can't die unless our land mass has been destroyed entirely", he stated.

"B-but what if this place is different from where w-we are from?" Mathias asked.

Lukas shrugged and sat there quietly, deep in his thoughts.

Mathias turned towards the long haired man and then asked, "Where are we going?"

The long haired man turned away from the small group and stared out to the front of the wagon.

"I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits." The long haired man replied.

Mathias didn't speak after that and thought otherwise than to ask what Sovngarde was.

'I assume it's something like Heaven...' Mathias thought.

"No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening." The thief panicked.

"Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?" The long haired man asked.

"Why do you care?" The thief replied bitterly.

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home..." The long haired man said.

"Rorikstead. I'm... I'm from Rorikstead." The thief sadly stated.

Lukas flinched a bit. A short memory came back. It was him in the middle of a battle with... he couldn't make out the picture. He's been having a ton of flashbacks since he and Mathias woke up.

'I don't get it... why does this place seem so familiar? The blond man said something about Nords... in Norwegian... and Danish, if I do recall, Nord means North. So we must be in one of the Nordic countries. Maybe-' Lukas' thoughts were cut short as a soldier had yelled something towards another Empire soldier.

"General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting!" The soldier yelled.

"Good. Let's get this over with." The General replied.

"Damn it..." Mathias muttered giving Lukas a shaky smile. "That village is the end of the line for us, huh, Norge?" Mathias quietly joked.

Lukas glared, "Your lucky I'm tied up... and stop your worrying, we'll be fine, stupid Dane."

Mathias chuckled and tried to relax himself a bit.

"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines, please help me." The thief pleaded.

'Ancient Nordic gods...' Lukas noted to himself.

It got quite after a while, as the long haired man started to talk about something about walls and the Empire, and a kid was heard being ushered inside by his parents. Lukas tuned out the noise and thought a bit more.

'If this was a dream I wouldn't be with this idiot, never had a dream with him in it, and never will. But I might have messed some magic up. No, that's Britain's job. I'm over looking something...' Lukas kept going through his imaginary checklist while the wagon had slowly came to a stop.

"Why are we stopping?" The thief asked.

Mathias tensed up again and scooted a tad bit closer to Lukas.

"Why do you think? End of the Line." The long haired man stated.

"No no no no no..." Mathias started to panic attack.

"Shut up , we'll be fine just don't stray too far from me..." Lukas assured the panicking Dane.

Mathias nodded and smiled weakly saying, "Nice knowing you, Norge..."

Lukas just stared at him. He really did give up didn't he? Lukas sighed, maybe he should accept his fate.

If only the two Nordic countries knew what fate had in store for them...

**End Chapter One.**

**Remember to review and maybe follow/favorite while you got a chance ;3**


	2. The Great Escape From Helgen

** Well here I am, and back for more! The first chapter was really fun to make and I got at least one good review! :3 So I now have the motivation to do chapter two!^.^**

**Norway: She doesn't own Skyrim or Hetalia...**

**Me: Yea said that twice now I believe...**

**Denmark: ENJOY THE AWESOME ESCAPE ME AND NORGE MAKE WHERE WE-**

**Norway: Shut up damn it! You're giving away too much!**

**Chapter Two:The Great Escape From Helgen!**

Once the wagon had stopped, the five men on board now were to stand one after the other and wait until their names were called, before heading to the 'chopping block'. Two Empire soldiers were standing in front of the five prisoners, the male had a checklist and was looking over the names of the captured, where as the female of the two was scanning the perimeter to see if anyone had the guts to try and escape their sentence.

The horse thief tried to reason with the guards to help himself and the other two non-rebel prisoners.

"No, wait! We're not rebels!" He pleaded.

The long haired man sighed in annoyance and told the thief, "Face your death with some courage, thief."

Mathias opened his mouth to try and plead too, but Lukas kicked (or attempted to) him in the shin before he had a chance to say anything. The five were lead of the wagon and stood on the cold hard ground.

"Y-You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!" The thief continued.

"Calm down, man. I doubt they'd even listen to us..." Mathias muttered under his breath, with a shaky laugh at the end.

"No they have to know! I'm not going to die like this!" The thief replied.

Lukas shook his head when Mathias turned to him, seeming to want Lukas to help him calm the thief down. "Don't push it" , his look seemed to say, "It won't help him if he keeps going on like this..."

After that Mathias quieted down and waited patiently for the soldiers to state whatever they had to say.

"Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time." he female soldier ordered.

"Empire loves their damned lists..." The long haired man cursed a bit under his breath.

The male soldier went through his list with a quill in hand and started to check of a few names at a time.

Lukas took this time to look around the small village. On his left from where he was standing, there was other soldiers with another list and more prisoners with the same uniform the long haired man had. That thief was right when he said they weren't supposed to be there. Lukas and Mathias weren't wearing the same clothes, except they were just clothed in a bunch of old rags. Lukas grimaced. If he had been wearing his normal clothes before this, then that would mean someone had to cloth him and Mathias in these rags. No, bad ideas go away...

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm." The first name was called.

The gagged man made his way towards the chopping block. The long haired man bid him a farewell and the soldiers continued with their list.

"Ralof of Riverwood." The second name was called.

The long haired man turned to Lukas and Mathias and smiled, "It was a pleasure meeting the two of you." Then that was that. Ralof headed of to where Ulfric had went of to.

"Nice knowing you too, Ralof..." Mathias stated.

"Lokir of Rorikstead." The third name was called.

The thief stiffened and moved forward, but not towards the execution stand, but to plead with the soldiers once more.

"No, I'm not a rebel. You can't do this!" Lokir yelled, before running past the soldiers and towards down the road where the exit of the village was.

"Halt!" The female soldier ordered.

The thief still kept running and was almost out of plain sight... that is until the female soldier had ordered some archers had shot and and pierced Lokir with an arrow, killing him instantly. Down he went like a fallen tree in the woods.

"Holy crap..." Mathias muttered under his breath, fear clear in his eyes, "These guys aren't joking around..."

The two guards in front of them had turned their attention back towards Lukas and Mathias.

"Stupid idiot." Lukas said to himself, "He just made it worse. Should have stopped when he had the chance..."

"Wait you two... step forward" The male guard said, gesturing towards Lukas and Mathias.

Mathias couldn't move his feet, they felt like they were rooted to the cold stone ground they were on.

"Well didn't you hear me? I said move forward..." The guard repeated yet again.

Lukas rolled his eyes and shoved the Danish male forward, making him stumble in the process.

"P-please don't kill me I'm too young and handsome to die!" Mathias frantically started pleading.

"Who are you two?" The male asked, shrugging Mathias' pleading off.

"I'm Lukas Bondevik and this is my f... my f..." Lukas started to choke on his words, and Mathias laughed quietly to himself.

"I'm Mathias Kohler, and I'm his friend so to say!"

The guard gave the two males a puzzled look, as if the two Nordics had grown a second head, and asked yet another question.

"Do you two happen to be Nords, or maybe Imperials from the Empire itself?"

"Nords, we're Nords! Right Lukas?!" Mathias proudly said turning towards Lukas and giving him look that said 'Play along, they don't know who we really are or from'

Lukas gave the guard a slight nod, as the guard nodded and checked a few things on his clipboard.

"Captain what should we do... they're not on the list."

"Forget the list. They go to the chopping block!

"I-I see... sorry you two, we'll make sure your remains make it back safely to a burial sight..."

Mathias' eyes widened and he started to freeze up again. Die... he's going to die, but wait... he can't die he's a country right? But they're not in their world, nor had they seen any of the younger countries. Right the others, no country can remember their memory from when they first started out,and since the land, Skyrim, seemed to have still believe in the ancient Nordic gods, then he might just be able to see-

"Mathias!"

"Eh? What?!" Mathias looked around frantically remembering his situation.

He was walking, when did he ever move? I-is that blood, and an executor? Are we going to-

"Mathias!" Lukas whispered loud enough for only Mathias to hear. "Are you thinking about all of this as well?"

Mathias nodded. "Don't you think... that the others are here as well?"

Lukas gave a nod back in acknowledgement. He too has wondered if the others were in the same situation as them. 'Please don't let Iceland be in the same situation I'm in though... let it be at least less harsher.'

"We have gathered here today to serve-" The priestess had started to say her long as hell speech, before getting cut short.

"For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with!" A rebel man with short ginger locks stepped forward heading over to the bloody chopping block. "My ancestors are smiling at me imperials can you say the same?"

THWAK!

Mathias turned his head away, and grimaced, his face turning into a sickly pale color. Lukas on the other hand starred straight ahead, taking in every detail he can. The man's head had rolled into a worned out bucket, with rotting wood and dried bloodstains on it.

"Next, the nord Lukas!"

Mathias quickly turned his head towards Lukas, who seemed unfazed by the fact he was about to lose his head. Literally.

"N-Norge you can't... you just ca-"

A low groan was heard in the distance, and everyone in the village of Helgen had quieted down trying to tune their ears to see if they of can identify the weird sound.

"What in Oblivion...?" The executor cursed to himself, turning his gaze over to the captain.

"Forget that, I said next prisoner!" The captain ordered, sending Lukas quick glare before turning back to the executor and bossing him around some more.

"Norge!"

"Shut up! I'll be fine... maybe, but once they try to make a move for you I want you to try and escape." Lukas muttered starting to walk towards death row. "I'm worried about Emil..."

"Emil? Norge, Icey might not even be here.. we're not even certain that him, Finny or Swed are here!" Mathias tried to plead with his companion, before another groan was heard, much closer this time.

"Hurry it up,we haven't got all day!" The guard ordered walking over to Lukas and forcing him onto the chopping block.

Lukas got onto the block and stared up at his executor. His gaze turned towards the bright blue sky and into the heavens, silently Lukas hoped for any miracle to happen to get him out of this. Yet another low groan was heard, but this time the very creature had emerged from behind the tower and showed himself to the people of Helgen. It took a deep breath in and shouted making the sky turn a deep scarlet red and the clouds form in an abnormal way.

In an instant Lukas had gotten knocked off of the block and blacked out for a bit. He could hear faint calls of his name and his body had gotten hoisted up. The ground below him was swiftly passing by, which indicated he was being carried by someone... or something for that matter.

"Come on, Norge, get up!" A faint cry was heard and the next thing he knew, a harsh smack was heard and Lukas shot right up.

"Did you just slap me?" Lukas monotone, a dark aura forming behind him as he lifted his hand to his bruised cheek.

"S-sorry only way to wake you up bud!" Mathias stuttered, throwing his hands up in defense.

Lukas took a glance around the room he was now in. It was a tower so it seemed since there were stairs up against the right section of the tower. It was a stone tower secure to keep out humans and some small creatures... but whatever is outside, this compound would come down on top of them any minute.

"Great you're awake! Quickly up the tower!" Ralof exclaimed, before giving a quick salute to Ulfric, the man who was gagged before this whole mess started.

Lukas shot right up and dashed for the stairs, Mathias right behind him. Outside there was multiple cries from women and children, and many soldiers standing their ground and shouting profanities into the heavens. Ralof was ahead of the two countries, trying to make his way to the top of the tower. Although he was cut off when the dark scaled dragon came and broke a hole into the towers side, opening it's mouth and producing a mass of fire from it. As quickly as the scaled creature came it was gone in a flash, out to pursuit more acts of scorching people to death.

"Tch! Damned dragon! Quick you two jump to that inn roof over there!" Ralof exclaimed, pointing towards the inn which had another opening in the roof.

Mathias instantly hesitated and said, "You know.. maybe if we stay long enough that dragon will be nice and go away!"

Lukas and Ralof instantly gave Mathias a 'Are you fucking serious right now?' face. Lukas rolled his eyes, then got behind Mathias and pushed him out of the opening, Lukas following right behind him. The Dane landed with an 'oof' and Lukas was up and about, making his way through the crowd and weaving past panicking civilians.

**HOLY CRAPOLA! I AM SO TIRED! Anyways y'all wanted a chapter two and I got around to it. The time I spent getting ready for Midterms was for nothing they got CANCELLED 'CAUSE OF THE SNOW X.X Well now I have time to publish a bit more at least. Well hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and I am working on chapter three momentarily! ALONS-Y!**


End file.
